


Love Forever, Love is Free

by kiizamis



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Smut, drug abuse later, ill be updating the tags as the story goes on, murdoc is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiizamis/pseuds/kiizamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand, 2D realizes that he wants to be more than friends with Murdoc; Murdoc just wants a fuck buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo/gifts).



> This the first finished chapter of a fanfic I've wrote in about a year or two, so my writings a little rusty sorry lmao also this is my first post on ao3!!

Stu stumbled down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen where he stepped around the various pieces of trash that littered the house. He made his way to the fridge, finding only a half carton of milk (that was expired) and a bowl with some weird concoction in it. He picked up the bowl and examined it to see if it was edible; he sniffed it and crinkled up his nose before shoving it back in the fridge.

He sighed and made his way to the dirty living room where he saw Murdoc wearing only a pair of faded-black boxers. Stu watched as the bassist strummed the bassline to “Feel Good Inc”. He listened to the other and began getting lost in the music before the green-skinned man looked up at Stu and realized he was being watched. ”What the fuck are you staring at?” Murdoc grunted. When Stu only answered with a slight shrug, Murdoc set down his bass and picked up a single shoe and pulled his arm back, ready to throw,”I said what the fuck are you starin’ at, Faceache?” 

Stu flinched back and bent down, turning his face away from Murdoc and covering his head with his hands. “I-I’m just bored, so I came out here to chill! It’s my house too, you know! I shouldn’t be constantly confined to my room,” he replied hastily. He looked between his fingers and relaxed when he saw Murdoc had put down the shoe and grumbled to himself before continuing with the song he was playing on bass. Stu lowered his hands and sat on the side of the couch Murdoc had not occupied.

As Murdoc continued to play, the other quietly began humming the lyrics to the song. As he became more confident, he began to actually sing. “Love forever, love is free. Let’s turn forever you and me..” he trailed off and looked at Murdoc, who he noticed had stopped playing and was staring directly him.

Stu cracked a smile, showing the gap where his two front teeth were suppose to be. “Now you’re staring at me,” he chuckled. 

“Fuck you, I wasn’t lookin’ at you’re ugly mug!” Murdoc snapped and quickly averted his gaze.

“Sure, whatever you say Muds,” Stu replied teasingly. 

Murdoc punched Stu and the bluenette yelped and held onto his injured arm. The Satanist ignored the other and went back to strumming his bass, this time playing something Stu didn’t recognize. Stu rubbed his arm and sat back again, spacing out as he listened to Murdoc play. 

Every once and awhile, when he thought Stu wasn’t looking, Murdoc would glance over at the bluenette. Although he would never admit it, he was mesmerized by those big, pitch-black eyes. There was something about them that Murdoc couldn’t place his finger on, but he thought they were beautiful. ‘Beautiful’, a word Murdoc hadn’t said and meant since he was a child and he’d never, ever tell Stu that he thought that. His eyes continued looking down Stu’s body, looking at his long pale neck and his even longer arms that were littered with various sized bruises, which were mostly from Murdoc. Stu’s shirt was pulled up just a tad, showing his hipbones and his very defined adonis belt. His gaze wandered even farther down and he caught himself staring at the others lap. 

Stu noticed the other’s gaze drop and he blushed slightly. “Dude, are you starin’ at my crotch?” he asked.

“Huh?” Murdoc was surprised by Stu’s voice and shot his eyes back up to the singers face. This was something he really couldn’t deny, since it was so blatantly obvious. He thought about what he’d say or do next. He weighed his options; on one hand, he could go for it and make a move on Stu. On another, he could deny he was staring and make everything awkward. But if he did make a move on Stu and the other didn’t feel the same way, then that’d make things awkward too. Either way, things are probably gonna get super fucking awkward, Murdoc thought, so I might as well fuckin’ go for it.

Murdoc set down his bass and sat up. Without replying to Stu’s question, he grabbed onto the collar of the singers shirt and pulled him into an awkward kiss. Once Stu actually processed what happened he pushed away and looked at Murdoc.

“What the fuck was that?!” he asked, slightly out of breathe from the kiss. Now that he actually thought about it, he actually kind of enjoyed it. Oh god, am I gay?, he thought. 

“Don’t fuck around with me like that, asshole!” Stu shouted angrily before getting up to retreat to his room. Before he reached the stairs, he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to see Murdoc with the usual scowl on his face. 

“I wasn’t joking around, fucktard,” he spat. Stu saw that Murdoc was actually serious, and he calmed down a bit. Murdoc pulled the taller man down by his wrist and kissed him again. This time Stu didn’t pull back, instead he loosely wrapped his arms around Murdoc’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

Stu grabbed Murdoc’s hand and lead him up the stairs and into the bluenettes room. He shut the door and was roughly pushed against the wall by Murdoc, who trailed kisses and nips down the singer’s neck, leaving multiple hickeys across the pale skin. He easily slipped off 2D’s shirt and continued kissing down his torso until he reached Stu’s nipples. With one hand he pinched the other’s nipple, while running his tongue over the other and sucking on it. Stu bit his lip and let out a small moan before Murdoc reached down and palmed Stu’s half-hard member over the loose pajama pants.

Murdoc then led Stu over to the bed and pushed him down. He began removing Stu’s pants and tossed them to the side. Stu gripped the sheets as the bassist licked his hard-on through the thin fabric of Stu’s pink underwear. Stu moaned louder this time and bucked his hips slightly.

“Shh!” Murdoc hissed,”You want everyone in the whole damn house to know what we’re doing, dumbass?” He glared at the singer before continuing, pulling off his underwear. His long tongue licked Stu’s slit before taking his whole cock in his mouth.

“Ah! S-Sorry,” Stu mumbled back and entwined his hand in Murdoc’s dark hair. After a few minutes, Stu could feel himself coming close to the edge and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to try and suppress his moaning. 

“I-I think I’m-,” he began to say before Murdoc cut him off. “No, not yet, Pet. I’m not finished,” he growled. The dark haired man stood up and slipped off his own boxers. 

“Turn around, on your hands and knees,” he demanded with a smirk. As Stu was getting himself adjusted, Murdoc grabbed a bottle of lube that was sitting on the bedside table. He slicked up his hand and slowly pressed one finger into Stu. The bluenette shifted uncomfortably as Murdoc entered another digit into him. Stu was in obvious pain, but when the other hit his prostate his pain was quickly overpowered with pleasure. 

After a few minutes Murdoc removed his fingers and positioned himself between his partner. “This might hurt,” he told Stu before slowly pressing his member into the other. Stu gasped out in pain. Murdoc paused, waiting for the other to get use to the sensation. 

He began thrusting into Stu, letting out small and quiet moans,"A-ah, right there.."

He flipped Stu over so that he was laying on his back and the bluenette wrapped his long legs around Murdoc, who pulled him closer. Murdoc gripped one of Stu’s legs while he reached between the other leg and began stroking his member.

Stu cried out as he came into Murdoc’s hand and on his stomach. Murdoc thrusted deep into his partner a few more times before coming himself. He pulled out of Stu and grabbed a shirt off the ground which he used to clean himself up with, then tossed it over to Stu where he did the same. 

The two sat in silence, panting and catching their breaths. “Wow..,” was all that Stu could mutter. Murdoc cracked a smile and nodded,”Yeah.” 

Once Murdoc had caught his breath, he stood up and began to gather his stuff to leave. “You’re not staying?” Stu asked curiously.

“No fuckin’ way. Just cause we did this doesn’t mean I’m your fuckin’ boyfriend or anything,” the bassist replied,”I just think you’re hot, I don’t want to get serious with you.” Stu frowned but didn’t say another word as Murdoc left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This one's a bit short, I'm trying to get into the groove of things.  
> Also, if you haven't read the tags yet, there's some major trigger warnings for abuse and stuff so if you're sensitive to that sort of thing you should probably stop reading this

The next morning Stu woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. He groaned and rolled over, smacking it with his hand and knocking it to the floor. He sat in his bed for a few minutes, thinking about what had happened the previous night and what Murdoc had said. Although he wouldn’t admit it, the bassist had hurt his feelings. Before last night, Stu never realized how much he actually liked Murdoc. He loved and hated how Murdoc always spoke his mind and never sugar coated anything. He certainly spoke his mind last night, Stu thought, remembering what Murdoc had told him before gathering his stuff and leaving to his own room. Stu scoffed, thinking about how stupid it was that he thought he even had a chance with the bassist.

Stu sighed and slipped out of his covers and stood up. He yawned and stretched upwards, wincing slightly at his sore back. He rummaged through his room for clean clothes and finally settled on his ‘Hello Kinky’ shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black chuck’s. He quickly brushed his teeth and ran his hand through his hair before heading down to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and to his surprise, it was actually stocked full of food unlike yesterday. 

“I went shopping,” he heard Noodle say in a slight Japanese accent. He looked over to find her sitting at the table, reading some comic Russel had let her borrow. Stu nodded thanks before making a single piece of toast, since he wasn’t that hungry, and sat down across from her. “Did you have a good night last night?” she asked, looking up from the comic she was reading.

Stu’s face reddened, immediately thinking that Noodle had heard him and Murdoc. “W-Why do you ask? It’s not like I did anything last night! Just sat in my room, nothing serious happened!” Noodle eyed him suspiciously, wondering why he was acting so weird. 

“Just asking,” she replied before changing the subject,”I wonder where Murdoc is, hopefully he’s not still sleeping. Russel and I have been waiting for everyone to get up so we can practice before the show tonight.” 

Oh right, Stu thought, I totally forgot about that.He shrugged,”I’m sure he’ll show up sooner or later.” As he said that, he watched Murdoc walk into the kitchen. “...And there he is.” Other than that, Stu didn’t even acknowledge the bassist and avoided eye contact with him as he got up to put his plate in the sink. Murdoc passed by him to get to the fridge; he brushed his rough hand against Stu’s and smirked when the bluenette glared at him. 

“Well good morning to you too, Princess,” he greeted sarcastically,”What’s got your panties in a knot?” Stu didn’t answer, but instead hurried out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to his room. 

“‘What’s got yer panties in a knot’,” Stu mocked the other man as he plopped back down onto his bed,”Fuck you, Murdoc.” 

An hour or two later after practice they made their way to the concert. The show was great; almost all the seats were sold out and the crowd was going wild, but for Stu it just went by in a blur. It seemed to end in a matter of minutes and before he knew it everyone except Murdoc was piling into the van to go home. 

Stu watched Murdoc, who held a half empty bottle of malt liquor and was obviously drunk, surrounded three groupies; they were giggling (probably at some dumb joke Murdoc told). Noodles opened the passenger window and called out to Murdoc,”Are you coming back to the apartment?” 

Murdoc waved her off. “I’m stayin’ out tonight, I’ll be back later,” he slurred before walking off in the direction of the nearest bar with the girls. 

That whole night Stu was unable to sleep, kept awake by a migraine he’d gotten earlier in the night after the show. He took some medicine and tried to lay down to sleep it off, but his head was still pounding. Around 3 or 4 in the morning, he heard the door open and someone stumbling into the house. He heard something topple over, then listened as Murdoc cussed loudly. 

Murdoc came upstairs, with a half-empty bottle of beer, grumbling to himself. Under Stu’s door, he saw the light was still on. The bassist opened the door, expecting Stu to be awake, which he was. 

“Get out, Muds. I’m tryin’ to sleep,” the bluenette grumbled, turning his back from the other.

“Oh, come on Faceache. Don’t ignore me~” Murdoc teased before setting down his beer on Stu's bed stand and laying down next to the singer. Stu sat there, staring at the off-white wall and refusing to acknowledge Murdoc. Murdoc slipped his hand under Stu’s shirt, running his cold finger tips up his pale torso. The singer shivered as Murdoc began kissing and nipping Stu’s neck. He moved his hand lower, towards the edge of Stu’s pants. The bluenette pushed his hand away.

“Stop,” he stated bluntly,”Get out of my room.” 

“Don’t talk to me like that, I know you want it,” the green-skinned man slurred, once again moving his hand down Stu’s pants. Stu pushed his hand away and stood up.

“I said stop! I don’t want to be someone you come to anytime you wanna fuck, Muds,” he demanded. Murdoc scowled and grabbed Stu by the shirt, picking him up and pushing him up against the wall with his hand gripping the other’s neck roughly.

“I said don’t bloody talk to me like that,” he growled, squeezing his hand tighter around Stu’s thin neck,”I’m the one who found you, I’m the one who made you fucking famous. You’re nothing without me, you hear? If it weren’t for me you’d still be working at some minimum wage job. You owe me, Pet. You owe me big time.” Stu whimpered and tried pulling Murdoc’s hand away. His face began turning a deep shade of red from the lack of air.

Murdoc let go and Stu fell to the ground, coughing and gagging. Murdoc looked down at him and scoffed. “You truly are useless,” he hissed before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him. 

Right as Murdoc left Stu broke down into tears, sobbing into his shirt. After he stopped crying he wiped away his tears and changed into a dry shirt before slipping into bed. You really are nothing without him, he thought, believing every word the bassist told him.


	3. [AN]

Just wanted to post a small thing to keep you guys updated:  
Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet! I've been very busy with school, dealing with depression and stuff, and I've had writers block. The chapter's about halfway done and it should be posted sometime this week or next week! Sorry for the wait!!  
Also, once its posted I'll have an actual schedule and update more often (I'm thinking Wednesdays and Sundays)


	4. Update 8/20/16

This fic is over a year old now wowza   
But I'm going to be finishing it! I have some ideas and things for a possible plot so yeah!  
The next chapter will be up later this week probably!

Also over 2000 hits, holy shit,,  
y'all nasty 8)


End file.
